supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kevin Tran (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)/@comment-35003558-20190415221139
Okay, say me if I am wrong I will try to understand the Prophecy "In the universe's darkest hours, when we are at are weakest and none to turn for guidance, the child that will become the Savior. She shall come and restore the Natural Order. Her trials are carved in stone. This is destiny as fate has planned. ''That part of the Prophecy tell about Cassandra ''The progenitors of fallen beast, along with their first born will seek vengeance on those who've wrong them and turn humanity into the age of beasts. ''That part of the Prophecy clearly reffering to Adam and Eve, the first born are the Ancient Ones, those who've wrong them are the Winchesters ''The doors of righteous and damned souls will cry out as the guardians will rage upon a war unlike anyone has seen. The child will have her dark moments, but she'll pull through and answer our prayers when we need them the most. ''That part desctibes how Munkar and Nakir will fight, the part about the child having her dark moments probably reffers to the Personnality Spliting of Cassandra (Brisela/Bruna/Grisela) ''The one that shall be damned with the first curse is the key to prevent darkness from clouding our hopes and dreams. The end is nigh, it is inevitable, it cannot be stopped, for purity and corruption will consume each other and the door will open. ''That part describes how the Darkness will be freed, purity and corruption are the Mark of Cain and Triquetra ''The darkness shall cast upon our world. The Beast will reign and aspect of evil shall bring chaos, raining pieces of death, but the Savior will ever stand down as the light shall cast upon her, along with the four sons, the Light Bringer, the Antichrist, Sons and daughters of the lord and the offspring of the lord's sons and daughters. ''The Prophecy say that Amara and Samael (The Beast) will be fought by Cassandra and the "four sons of the Light", I suppose they are the Archangels, for the rest, angels and Nephilims are my vision of things ''The Savior will have what is most precious to her heart. The one that brought the Savior into our world will find what she needs and be reborn so she may ascend. ''I will be frank, I don't understand that part, maybe what you describe with Cassandra creating her children ''There is no rest as there is much more work for the Savior and her allies. Men and women that believe themselves to be righteous in the lord's eyes will come and dictate our lands, but not while our protectors are here to save us from damnation. ''Probably the BMOL ''The Adversary and First Son will have their showdown as the Lord has written it. ''Michael and Lucifer will come again ''The Savior and Righteous Woman shall care for the Dawnbreaker and Soulstealer, however in the shadow of nothingness, God's Shadow will bring genesis. The Dawnbreaker and Soulstealer shall be the ones that free the Shadow and only they will stop it. ''Dawnbreaker and Soulstealer, I see these titles reffering Valdus and Appolyon, God's Shadow is obviously Betzalel ''When time and space is broken, only she can mend it. Her journey is at an end and this is her final test. The battle for good and evil will tear both worlds apart and only one is going to walk away as the victor. A destine battle of the Savior and Destroyer. May the lord have mercy on us." Time and Space will be broken as that reffering to AU Cassandra coming, as she come from an other universe, Savior vs Destroyer will be the final fight I probably made a lot of errors by interpreting that prophecy but it was fun